Breaking Free
by TINKS83
Summary: When Miss Popular makes a plea for help, her whole world is turned upside down when everything she thought was the norm becomes everything she can't stand. A story about taking a chance on someone who doesn't fit into the clique you're so accustomed to. Short drabble like chapters. AH
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something that was short and sweet to get me back into the swing of writing. Chapters are short and direct. Enjoy...**

 **DISCLAIMER: SM owns it all except the plot.**

* * *

If you'd have told me last year I'd be here, at prom with him, of all the people in school, I'd have laughed in your face and asked what you'd been smoking.

See we didn't even move in the same social circles.

I was Co-Captain of Cheer and he was the quiet and shy anti-social guy; his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he aimlessly walked through the halls, ignoring the stares and cat calls as best he could.

It turns out that small decisions can become huge life changing moments.

I'd love to say that it was all my doing; that I'd figured out life before I'd had a proper chance to live it, but it was all down to him.

I'm sure he'd say it was the other way around, but he saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving.

* * *

 **This is all pre-written - I'll be updating at least once a day - most likely a couple of times.**


	2. Chapter 2

MY GPA had fallen and I needed to get it back up before I lost my spot.

A plead for a tutor on twitter led to numerous DM's, none of which were suitable for my predicament unless human anatomy and reproduction was the subject matter. I should be flattered, but no, I really need help.

That is until I get a mention, offering help from a boy who I've never even said hello to before.

Intrigued I follow him, and send him a DM asking for more details.

He offers me one hour of tutoring every day in return for friendship.

That I can deal with.

I just wish I'd have know that he was already the greatest person in the world before this started.


	3. Chapter 3

We blow each others DM's up for the next hour, hashing out what time will work for us both.

I still think he's getting a bum deal out of this, he only asks to be acknowledged for the rest of the school year if our paths ever cross.

Of course I agree, even offering to pay him too, but he refuses my payment.

Our first session is set for the following Monday, straight after practice.

He's to meet me on the sports field and we'll head to the public library together.

"So tomorrow at 4." I message him late Sunday evening.

"You're sure the football team won't dump the water cooler all over me?"

"Positive..."


	4. Chapter 4

There he is, at four, just like we arranged. He catches my eye as he bumbles across the field and goes to sit in the bleachers, tripping up the first step.

Some of the juniors start to laugh and I give them the death glare.

It goes silent immediately.

"Same time tomorrow ladies." Coach said dismissing us.

I shoulder my kit bag and make my way over to him.

"You came."

"I always stick to my word."

"Come on. I'll drive us."

"I can walk."

Rolling my eyes, I tug at his arm and we stalk across the field, all eyes on us.

"Everyone is staring."

"You asked for friendship... This is it." I answer back with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He climbs in my car and straps his seatbelt as I peel out of the parking lot, heading straight for the library./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"We make it in minutes, thanks to everything in this bumfuck nowhere town being on top of each other, and I pull into the closest space to the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"The heavens open and the rain starts to pour from the sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"He takes off his jacket, runs around to my side of the car and opens the door. He takes my bag, throwing it over his shoulder and pulls me out, holding his jacket over my head as we run for the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I stop under the covered entrance way, catching my breath as he takes the chance to clean his steamed up glasses on his shirt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"As raindrops fall from his now wet hair, he looks down at me through damp eyelashes and smiles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it you need help with most?" He asks as I scroll through dozens of messages on my cell.

"Math."

"It'd be easier to understand if you looked at your textbook instead of your cell." He mumbles.

"Wow, who knew you had it in you." I laugh, putting my cell on the table.

"So..."

"Sooooooo."

"Which part are you stuck on?"

"This..." I say glaring at the Math problems in the book, stabbing at it with the end of my pencil for good measure.

He takes a deep breath and starts to explain; and for the first time this year I actually understand the work in front of me.

It's only when my stomach growls I realise we've gone over the hour he's agreed to.

"Hungry?" I ask.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"His eyes dart around the diner as we walk to a booth. People stare and whisper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I pay no attention and flip my hair across my shoulder but he walks with his head down like a lost puppy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""I'll be right back. I'm just going to the rest room." I say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"When I return, I catch the end of a conversation he's having with a girl in a diner uniform. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Just be careful. She's not like us and I don't want you to get..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"She stops abruptly and goes to hand me a menu as I take my seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Diet coke and the chicken salad please." I answer without take it from her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"I give her the biggest fuck you smile I can for talking shit about me and she takes his order before scuttling off back to the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB""Friend of yours?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't have any friends." He answers; no hint of annoyance, just very matter of fact. "She's my cousin."

"Now that's a lie. We're friends. It's part of the deal." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Of course, part of the deal." He states, his eyes falling down to the table.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that. We wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to get to know you, so we _can_ be friends."

His eyes light up and he smiles really brightly.

The cousin brings our food over, a tight smile on her face as she put its down in front of us.

I reach over and steal one of the fries from his plate as he squirts far too much ketchup on his cheeseburger.

He stares incredulously at me, as if I've stolen his first born.

"Hey, sharing is caring!" I giggle before popping it in my mouth. "And that's what friends do."

He shakes his head and laughs, a proper full on laugh that echoes off the walls.

"Everything okay here?" His cousin says, rushing back to our booth.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." He replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Over dinner I learn that he loves everything Marvel and has a very quick but dry sense of humor.

He learns that I steal fries from people plates because I can't face ordering my own full portion because my Mom told me that fries make you fat and nobody wants to see a fat cheerleader. He also learns that when I graduate I can't wait to get away from Forks.

"Feelings mutual. I can't wait to get away from being the freak. I can start fresh where nobody knows me." He whispers quietly, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"You're not a freak. We just need to work on your confidence a little." I reply giving him a small smile as I squeeze his hand. "Here's to new friendships and getting out of here as soon as possible."

I clink my soda glass into his and steal the last fry from his plate, smirking when he shakes his head again. The small smile on his face lets me know he isn't angry at all, no matter how much he tries to pretend he is.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well this is new." James says pointing, "Something you wanna tell us?"

"Not that it concerns you but we're friends, there's no law against that is there?" I reply, opening my car door and climbing in.

"Trading down are we? Just remember which table you sit at in the lunchroom." He answers giving me a pointed look.

I don't dignify him with a verbal answer. I start my car and flip him the bird out the window as I drive off.

He's quiet the whole way back to school. I pull up and stop next to his car.

"Thanks for dinner; you really didn't have to do that."

"My Dad always says you should pay for a ladies meal." He replies. "Thanks for the ride back here. I had a great time."

"No worries, so did I. We'll do it again sometime if you want?" I answer as he gets out of my car and climbs into his own.

"I'd like that." He checks his mirror before reversing, waving out his window as he leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

I get home in no time and head straight for my bedroom. Dad must still be at work so I'm home alone.

Again.

I open the text book and go over the work we'd done at the library. I smile when I realize he's written a little rhyme in the margin to help me remember the easiest way to work out the problems.

It isn't long before Dad calls up the stairs that he's home.

"Good day, Sunshine?"

"Really Dad, Sunshine?"

"Oh give your old man a bit of slack. You'll always be my little ray of Sunshine."

I laugh and kiss his cheek before grabbing him a water from the fridge.

"Actually I had a great day. I got a tutor and made a new friend."

"A new friend. Anyone I know?" He asks.

"Dad, you know everyone in this town."

"I guess I do." He laughs. "That's good though; you should widen your social circle. I know there are expectations at school, but sometimes it's good to buck the trend."


	12. Chapter 12

At four sharp the next day, he's sat back in the bleachers waiting for me to finish practice.

He starts to make his way toward me once coach lets us go. We meet in the middle and he begins to head straight for our cars.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go study at the park today, I want to make the most of the sun before we're back to the normal rain.

"Sure." he replies, "I know just the place. Follow me?"

He drives purposely slow so that I can follow him. I've no idea where we're headed as this isn't the way to the park I was thinking about.

We pass across town and head out toward the thick trees. He takes a sharp left, that I didn't even know existed and comes to a stop.

"Where are we?"

"My mom and dad own this land. It backs onto our house." He says pointing to the distance, where I can just about make out the outline of what appears to be a huge house.

We walk through a trail between the trees and I stop straight in my tracks.

"Beautiful huh?" He whispers.

I can't answer; I simply nod as I take in a meadow of wild flowers dancing in the sun.


	13. Chapter 13

"This place is amazing!" I say taking a seat on the jacket he's just laid down on the ground.

"I come here a lot. I like the quiet."

"I don't blame you. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"Sharing is caring..." He starts, laughing before he can finish as I playfully push his arm. "So what's the topic today?"

"More math please. Every new class we have brings new equations I just don't understand."

"The sun starts to fade before I even realize how late it's gotten.

"I've done it again. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"It's nothing. Not like I have any other plans. I'll walk with you back to your car."

"We walk back in silence which. surprisingly,isn't awkward at all.

"Same place, same time tomorrow?"

"Of course." He replies opening my car door for me.


	14. Chapter 14

We fall into a routine easily and the next few weeks all seem to blend into one.

I'm doing better in my classes and he walks a little taller in the halls. Never at full height, always a small hunch to his shoulders as if he's protecting himself.

The first few times I'd acknowledged him in public with other people around he'd shyly wave or just nod his head a little, now I'd get the occasional hello in reply depending who was with me.

"I said are you coming to La Push tonight." Jessica said waving her hand in front of my face. I bat her arm away and roll my eyes.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I answer, though it actually sounds like torture, her vapid personality gradually becoming ever more annoying as the days pass. "Can I bring someone?"

"If it's that freak," She says pointing across the hall, "Then no."

Of course he hears what she says, because everyone hears her screeching.

"Then count me out... Hey wait up." I call after him. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

The smile he gave me at the library that first day is back on his face and I know I've made the right decision. "Yeah I'd like that."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad I'm heading out."

"Curfew is 11. Don't be late." Dad says as I pull on my jacket and open the door. "Wait, I recognize that car."

"Don't start Dad. I told you, new friends and all that."

I reach up onto my tip toes and kiss Dad's cheek.

"I'm not starting. I'm proud of you. He deserves a break. Kids can be so mean..."

"Yeah see ya Dad." I say leaving the house before he can launch into a great long speech about how kids of today need to learn some respect.

It doesn't escape my attention that dad is twitching at the curtains as I climb into the car and we drive off without looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

We spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening wandering around Port Angeles. I'd mentioned I wanted to go to book store there, and before I know it we are on the freeway heading in that direction.

I'd said we didn't have to go, but he just carried on driving, saying it wasn't a problem.

We walk along the pier and boardwalk taking in the sights around us. The ocean air starts nipping at my neck and i pull my jacket tighter around myself.

We stop at two sculptured birds sitting on a rock and I grab my cell to take a picture.

"They're cormorants." He says clearly, "They're native to the area."

"Is there anything you don't know?" I laugh, pulling him next to me as I turn us so the birds are behind us. I snap a selfie then one of the birds on their own, the water rippling in the background.

"There's plenty I don't know." He says quietly, "Like why you picked to spend this evening with me and not your other friends."

"That's simple. I prefer your company."


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the weekend comes and goes way too quickly and before I know it it's Monday morning again.

Dad has already left for work, which leaves me shit out of luck when I try my car and find I have a flat battery. I could call one of the girls to pick me up, but since I blew them off on Friday I'm not sure they'd even answer. I haven't heard from them all weekend, and I'm strangely fine with that.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I start the long walk to school, praying that today isn't the day the weather decides to start the months of rain we get every year.

I move over to the side of the road when someone honks their horn at me, only to smile when I see the car pull in a few meters ahead of me. I quickly jump in and want to hug the ever loving crap out of him as he turns up the heat, directing all the little heaters my way.

"My battery was flat." I say in way of explanation.

"You should have called, I'd have picked you up."

"I didn't know I could call you for things like this."

"That's what friends do when they need help and you've told me plenty of times now, we're friends. You can call whenever you want." He said happily.

"Friends..." I murmur in response. "That sounds better every time."


	18. Chapter 18

It doesn't escape any ones attention when we arrive together, and it's seconds before the whispers start.

His shoulders drop as he gets out of the car but I stop him before we walk into school.

"This is about me, not you. I'm sorry. Come on, if they wanna stare, let them."

He lifts his head a little and squares his shoulders with a determination I didn't even know he had and we stroll straight into school without a care in the world.

It's short lived when Jessica opens her mouth and starts to tease me.

"Jess, give it a rest yeah? It's not even 9am and you're already giving me a headache."

She glares at me and storms off.

"One bitch down, a million more to go." I say under my breath as I carry on down the hall to home room.


	19. Chapter 19

The day drags and by the time it's lunch, I'm ready to head home. The last few weeks have put things into perspective and after I grab my lunch I walk past my usual table; all eyes on me as I head further down the room, to the table occupied by only one other person.

The only person I want to spend any time with any more.

The only person that doesn't make my head hurt, ridicule me or ask the most stupid questions all the time.

"This seat taken?" I ask, pushing my tray onto the table.

He shakes his head, moving his textbook to the other side. "Are you sure you want to do this. Its social suicide, I can't be responsible for that."

"I want to be here. Society can go jump. I'm so tired with social expectations. I'm just done." I say biting into my apple, throwing glares at anyone that dares to make eye contact.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake early to a text telling me that he won't be at school today because he's sick, and that he's sorry that he won't be able to take me.

I send a sad face emoji back in response. Then a longer message saying I hope he feels better soon and that he isn't to worry about me getting to school, my dad had replaced the battery already.

As the day drags on slowly I start to get an understanding of how lonely school can be when you have no friends and it makes my heart ache.

I check my phone for the hundredth time and head to the library where I can be on my own. There is no way my old friends would be caught in there in their lunch hour.

The silence is deafening, but works in my favor when my cell chimes alerting me to a new message.

He explains that he'll be out of school for the rest of the week, but I could text and call whenever I wanted to.

I send him a simple three word reply.

His response comes almost immediately - _I miss you too :-(_


	21. Chapter 21

"Not heading out with your friends this weekend, Sunshine?" Dad asks casually, probably bored of seeing my moping around the house for whole weekend.

"They're not my friends any more Dad." He looks up at me in shock. "I'm just so sick of their BS. They're cruel and nasty to people who don't fit into their clique. I'm just through with it."

He pulls me into a bone crushing Dad bear hug and doesn't complain when my tears wet his shirt.

"I'm proud of you, it can't have been easy to walk away from everyone."

"It was easier than I thought. I just needed to see what a true friend really was."

My cell vibrates in my pocket. I race up the stairs to my bedroom and open it as quickly as I could.

"I'll be back to school tomorrow."

And just like that, the black cloud that has followed me for a week began to lift.


	22. Chapter 22

"It's so good to see you!" I say grabbing him tightly.

"What a welcome." He laughs before looking around to see if anyone is looking at us.

It seems the only person who has noticed he's been missing for the best part of a week is me and in that time my so called ex friends have taken a shine to another kid, turning all their nastiness onto her instead.

Jared has snatched her glasses from the top of her head and refuses to give them back. It's like watching a kindergarten child not a senior.

I'm going to let them terrorize someone else for their entertainment and stamp over, demanding the glasses back. Jared hands them to me with a snare.

"Come sit with us if you'd like?" I say to Angela the new girl.

She nods and joins us at the once deserted table in the corner. The three of us spend the rest of the lunch period getting to know each other.

"Thank you for earlier. It means a lot." Angela says as we all walk together to AP Biology. We sit together along the back desk waiting for our next assignment.

"Ben, go join the group at the back please." The teacher calls.

Ben joins us and so begins the start of another beautiful friendship.


	23. Chapter 23

"No lover boy today?" Jared teases me as I try to get into my locker.

He taunts me with the same question every day. It's been months now and he's not letting up. Angela and Ben are waiting patiently for me just to the other side of the hall but I can tell they want out of here as quickly as I do.

"We're just friends." I answer for the millionth time.

"Then why spend so much time together?"

"Because that's what friends do."

"There's no way you're just friends. There's got to be something else to it. He must a freak in the bed as well as out." Mike calls out causing everyone to laugh. "Speak of the devil."

I look around and see him walking down the hall, as usual not paying attention, interested in a book in his hand.

Jared runs in front of him and purposely puts his foot out.

I call out his name but I'm too late.

Everything goes in slow motion as he goes flying forward, falling face first onto the floor.

Everyone around us, except for Ben and Angela, burst into laughter. He turns and looks around at everyone pointing and laughing. I'm not sure how much he can see as his glasses are now in two pieces on the floor.

He pushes himself up and runs straight down the hall and out the double doors to the parking lot leaving the book he'd been looking at open on the floor.

"Asshole!" I scream at Jared as I bend down to pick up the book and hightail out of there.


	24. Chapter 24

"Wait!" I scream as he screeches out the lot.

I have two more lessons today, and I know if I skip class the principal will call my dad and he'll flip his shit.

I storm back to my locker, Jared and Mike are re-enacting what just happened. It makes my stomach turn.

I grab my purse and slam my locker shut.

"He's never done anything to you guys. Why him? Why anybody?"

"You've changed!" Lauren spits out at me. "You've turned into one of them!"

"Good!" I scream. "I'd rather be just like him than any of you assholes. I'm so done with your shit!"

School be damned, I need to make sure he's okay.


	25. Chapter 25

I jump into my car and make my way across town. I've only been to his house once when he took me to the meadow.

My car twists and turns through the wooded lanes and I pray that I can remember the way.

I see his car parked out front of his house and pull in next to his.

I grab his book and make my way up the two steps and press the bell.

I wait for what feels like a hundred years before the most beautiful woman I've ever seen opens the door.

"Oh hello, may I help you?"

She looks just like him and the pain in her eyes breaks my heart, causing it to hurt more than it already does.


	26. Chapter 26

"Is he okay?" I ask quietly. "He dropped this and I wanted to give it back."

"I'll be sure to give it to him. Thank you for returning it." She replies politely but I can tell she doesn't want me here. "I'll let him know you were here."

"Please do."

She nods and I turn defeated back to my car.

"Mom, let her in." I hear; my head whipping back to the door. "She's my friend."

"But, Honey..."

"Mom, please. This is the girl I've been telling you about..."

Her whole demeanor changes before he can finish his sentence, she moves to the side, pushing the door wide open, a huge smile on her face. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Come in. Come in."


	27. Chapter 27

If the pain in her eyes had hurt me, it is nothing compared to how I feel when I see the pain in his.

A dark bruise is forming across the bridge of his nose and down under his eyes. They're rimmed red from tears.

"I'm so sorry for what Jared did." I start but he shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. Just let it go. I've had worse." He says pointing to his face.

"What!?"

"When I was off for a week a while back, they smashed my face into the wall in the boys restroom." He shrugs. "Mom refused to let me go back in until my face had healed and the principal had dealt with the situation."

I move closer to him, and take his hand in mine. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Tears roll down my cheeks, and it hurts to look at him. I look down at our joint hands as I hide behind a curtain of hair that's fallen forward across my face.

He lifts my chin and tucks the fallen hair behind my ear, looking me in the eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

My breath catches in my chest because in this moment I want nothing more than to kiss him.

He takes a breath too and time stops still.

I lick my lips and stare back into his eyes as I start to lean in to him.

He copies my actions.

He's so close I can feel his breath on my skin.

"I thought I'd bring you some... Oh... I'll just..." His Mom says rushing out the room quicker than she appeared.

And as quickly as that moment found us, it disappears.


	29. Chapter 29

I shake my head and begin to stand, ready to leave. I feel in limbo and I don't want to make him feel awkward either.

"Wait. Please don't go." He begs.

"I should head home; I'm sure the Principal as called my Dad for me skipping."

"I hope you're not in trouble because of me."

"No biggie. My dad will understand." I reply as he stands to show me out. He sways slightly. "Stay here, get some rest. I'll text you later if that's okay?"

He lies down on the couch and nods his head at me, putting his cell on the floor next to him before closing his eyes.

I take a quick minute to really take in his features.

I'm equal parts in awe and shocked that I've never noticed how attractive he is.

It's in that moment that it dawns on me that I'm falling for my best friend.


	30. Chapter 30

Unable to process exactly what I've just realized I sit down on the floor, my back leaning against the couch.

"I thought you were leaving." He says without opening his eyes.

"I was, am, I just need a minute."

"Take all the time you need." He mumbles before drifting to sleep.

I brush the hair from his face, startled when his mom pops her head around the door. She walks over to me, and holds a hand out to me, helping me up from the floor.

"Please don't hurt him." She whispers.


	31. Chapter 31

"I was just moving his hair out of his eyes." I say feeling like a kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't talking about just now."

She leads me to the kitchen and tells me to sit as she fills a kettle and places it on the stove top.

"He's really started to come into his own over the last few months, and I know that has everything to do with you. He smiles at the mention of your name and has a spring in his step. He actually enjoys going to school now. Please, just don't hurt him." She says, looking out the window.

"I promise, I won't do anything to ever hurt him."


	32. Chapter 32

She turns and pulls me into a hug. It's strange because my Mom left a few year back and I don't remember her ever being affection with me like this.

It feels strange to crave the affection of a mother.

Refusing to let go of the small bit of warmth I'm being granted I hug her tighter; she must understand because she rocks me silently and holds me a little closer.

We stand like that until my legs started to ache and I give her one last squeeze and pull away.

"I should head out. My Dad is going to flip that I skipped the last two period of school." I say chewing nervously on my lip.

"I already called him, and asked if it would be alright for you to stay for dinner. I'm sure your company would make up for a very bad day."

"Was he angry?"

"A little until I explained the whole story, no need to worry, I promise."

She pulls vegetables from the crisper and passes me a peeler. I set to work, grateful for the distraction from the thoughts running wildly through my mind.


	33. Chapter 33

I get home before curfew. My dad is sat in his chair watching tv, waiting for me.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for skipping classes."

"I bumped into that Ben boy in the store this evening, he's the second person to tell me the same story. I'm not angry, well not at you. I'll be visiting the Principal tomorrow, along with some of the other parents. That boy needs to be expelled. It's not the first time he's been violent is it?"

I shake my head, not trusting myself to repeat the story I'd heard earlier without crying

"Nobody should be scared to go to a place of education. It will be dealt with this time. That I promise you."

I give him a hug and thank him before making my excuses to go to bed. I feel like I could sleep for a million years.

I check my cell for the first time since skipping out of school as I crawl into bed, I have messages from both Angela and Ben asking if everything is okay and to let them know if there's anything they can do to help.

Just as I'm drifting off to sleep my cell chimes one last time.

"Thanks for today, and for staying to have dinner with my parents. They love you. You're the best friend I could ever wish for..."

It's just my luck that karma pays me back by friend-zoning me, for never stopping my old friends for being so mean to everyone.


	34. Chapter 34

School is quiet following Dads meeting with the Principal and the other parents. Jared has been expelled and the others have been warned that the bullying and abusive behavior is to stop or they'll be joining him in a different school.

Although they are no longer abusive toward me, now choosing to ignore me instead, which suits me but it's making cheer hard, so I make the decision to find Coach and tell her I no longer want to be on the squad. It breaks my heart a little as I hand back my uniform, but my friends are all waiting outside Coach's office with open arms when I walk out.

We bundle into the back of Ben's SUV when the last bell sounds out and head to the diner for celebratory shakes and fries.

I order a full portion and savor each bite as I wash them down with the thickest of chocolate shakes with extra cream because I can.


	35. Chapter 35

Prom is tomorrow. One last celebration for our class before graduation. I've got my dress and I know how I'll be doing my hair and make-up, if only all the effort I'm going to would be appreciated.

The four of us are inseparable and are all going together, our parents have all chipped in to get us a limo and we're going to the Lodge after; they'll be no partying with people who have made this year as bad as it been for us.

No,like normal, it'll just be us, laughing and joking and Angela taking a gazillion photos. That girl has not put down the camera since we clubbed together to buy it for her birthday a few weeks back.

"I'm so excited." Angela shrieks in my ear once I answer my cell./

"Because." I ask once my ear stops ringing.

"Because Ben finally asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh Ang, I'm so happy for you. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you! You know, there are two other people who are perfect for each other too..."

"Drop it. He's not interested in me like that. We had that one near miss and nothing since. I'm blaming the blow to his head."

"I'm calling bullshit. You two need your heads knocking together."

I laugh because it's still weird to me to hear the daughter of the towns preacher curse.

"You call it whatever you want. Just go bask in happiness. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

I close my eyes and dream of a parallel universe where my best friend and I are more than just friends.


	36. Chapter 36

My eyes nearly pop out of my skull when I see him.

His tuxedo is tailored and his hair is gelled off of his face, though it's still a mess from where he has no doubt run his fingers nervously through it.

It's the fact he's not wearing glasses that makes me weak at the knees the most. He has contacts in, something he doesn't do very often as he doesn't like poking around in his eye, but he's really pulled out all the stops tonight.

"I got you this." He says tying a corsage around my wrist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I reply, taken back by his compliment. "So do you, look handsome, not beautiful. Urgh, you know what I mean."

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?"/

My cheeks blush a deeper red because I'm not used to him picking up on these things.

Since when did he pay so much attention to what I looked like when I got embarrassed. /

Angelas mom called us out front and we posed for photos.

Climbing into the limo we're on our way to what is meant to be one of the most magical nights of our lives. I'm apprehensive but everyone else is buzzing around me so I soak up their energy and relax enough to start enjoying myself.


	37. Chapter 37

As girlie as it sounds to admit it, the gym does look magical. There are hundreds of fairy lights hung from rafters, twinkling away. The DJ is playing some great music and although people stare at us as we enter, for once it's not in disgust, it's in awe.

"I didn't realize all this was hiding in there." Jessica purrs at him, totally ignoring the fact that I'm even stood there. Sure he's not my boyfriend, but bitch, please, go back to your own date.

We all physically shudder as we move away from her as quickly as we can.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to grab drinks." He says pointing toward the table of punch and water.

"Sure, I'll be here waiting." I reply giving him a smile.

"You better be. You owe me a dance."

We'd made a stupid bet that if he could help me pass my Math finals in the top three of the class, I'd have to grant him 3 wishes. Of course being the great tutor that he is, I came second in the class, only missing the top spot by two marks.

The first of his wishes is at least one dance tonight to any song of his choice.

The second wish is that we stay in contact when we head to college next year. That isn't going be hard considering we're both heading to the same place.

I'm still waiting for him to come up with the last wish. He said he knows what it is he wants he is waiting for the right time to ask.

As the music slows down he pulls me by my hand onto the dance floor, placing both hands on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest. He sings softly and my knees start to go weak.

It's only when he stops singing I look up at him.

He looks back down at me and says. "I think I'd like my third wish now."


	38. Chapter 38

"Which is?"

"This..." he says leaning down and softly touches his lips to mine.

He pulls away, searching my eyes to see if it's okay. I give him no chance to doubt what just happened by pulling him back down to me and kissing him back with everything I have inside me.

A throat clears next to us and we move away minutely. It must be enough to satisfy whoever felt the need to ruin our moment, because I see movement out the corner of my eye, suggesting they'd moved on to the next poor unsuspecting couple.

"I've waited almost a year to do that." He says. "It was so worth it."

"You best not wait another year before doing it again." I tease.

Of course, being the gentleman he is, he doesn't leave me waiting, his lips brushing against mine softly in an instant.


	39. Chapter 39

"A year? We haven't been friends for that long..." I laugh as we sit in the bleachers away from the noise of the party, "Your brain must be fried."

"It's been a year, trust me. I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was just before we broke up for summer break last year. You were over there practicing some kind of tumbling with the other cheerleaders. I tripped and you were the only one to check I was alright."

"I remember that day. You didn't answer me when I called out to you. You just carried on walking."

"I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to say. So when I saw your tweet looking for a tutor I knew I had to take a chance to get to know you. It was the best decision of my life."

"And mine." I answer truthfully, "Can I ask one question?"

"When have you ever waited to ask me anything."

"Where does this leave us now?"

"That's where I'm hoping you'll grant me a bonus wish."

"Which is?"

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward, I thought you'd never ask..."

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review. Your words of encouragement mean the world to me.**


End file.
